The instant invention relates generally to door and window frame and more specifically it relates to a flush finishing metal door/window frame.
Numerous door and window frame members have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to installed into wall openings in buildings. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,442,644; 4,443,984 and 4,510,722 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.